


Cute Thing

by yeolstempo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hansolo is WHIPPED, I also really love VerKwan, M/M, Seungkwan is cute dammit, Ugh they're so cute, and im SCREECHING it's cute, i thought of this au while i was in the bathroom, side!jicheol because i will literally do everything just to include my other favorite ship, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolstempo/pseuds/yeolstempo
Summary: Hansol is into cute things; and Seungkwan just happens to be one of them.





	Cute Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to cry,, I love VerKwan so much this is stressing me out. Enjoy.

Hansol is into cute things; and Seungkwan just happens to be one of them.

 

Yet he's  _not_ supposed to like cute things.

 

On the outside, he seems like one of those teenagers going into their phase (cue  _it's not a phase, mom!_ ); he hardly wears any bright color, and if he would wear a bright color, it'd be just bright  _black_. His hair is black, clothes are black, shoes are black, things are black,  _everything is black_. Now, for a teenager who's going into a rebellious stage, this is expected from them, right? Well, despite from being  _emo_ and practically listening to  _My Chemical Romance_ songs  _every **single** time_, he's not that loyal to his role. Say, he's got this dark aura but still, he can be soft. He doesn't put much effort into masking his true self; but he doesn't show it much either. It's like, he's the only one who knows about it. Okay, he'll come clean: he's into cute and soft things. Don't judge. It all basically happened when he met Seungkwan. 

 

**_Flashback_ **

 

"Hansol, we're going to be late! Hurry your ass up and let's get going!" Seungcheol shouts into his hand, a frustrated look evident in his face. Meet Seungcheol: a guy who only wants to at least have peace in his life and good attendance, but fate never seems to do him a favor; it's irritating, really, if he wasn't so nice then maybe things would be going well for him, but _noooooo_ he just had to have a slowpoke for a friend known by the name Hansol Vernon Chwe. If friendship had an annulment like in marriage, he'd honestly get one as fast as possible. "I'm coming, wait up!" Hansol huffs in annoyance (although he admits that it was entirely his fault), running for his life to catch up with his friend. "I had to put on my eyeliner." 

 

Putting on eyeliner wasn't really necessary, but Hansol thought he'd look even cooler with it. He didn't want people invading his personal life, so adding a bit of changes in his appearance did his job for him―to be avoided as much as possible. Now, now, he did like having friends, although having too many people talking to him made his skin crawl. He didn't want  _many_ people, just the right amount is enough. It wasn't like he was an introvert, he liked going out and exploring, but talking too much was  _exhausting_. Talking was a no-no for him.

 

"I don't understand why putting on eyeliner is a thing for you, Hansol. It's a waste of time and it's irritating. Why do you even put on that thing?" Seungcheol glanced at him at the corner of his eyes and turned back to look in front of him. Hansol rolled his eyes. Such a drama queen, really. "Shut up, hyung. As if you don't help your boyfriend with putting it on, you both came to class late  _twice_ because, I quote, "Jihoon had trouble with putting on eyeliner, so I helped him out. Sorry, this won't happen again." See? That's how whipped you are for your boyfriend." "Oh, come on! Let it die already! And, besides, he's my  _boyfriend_ , a person whom I do intimate acts with, it's different when it's you." Seungcheol pouted, and Hansol would like to think he won this round. "Whatever, hyung."

 

***

 

When they arrived at the school, they both bid their goodbyes and parted ways to attend their first class. His Jihoon-hyung, a music enthusiast, Seungcheol's other half, was at his class. They never really talked that much, but he'd like to consider his Jihoon-hyung as his acquiantance. They only talk when Seungcheol's there ****―and it doesn't seem like Jihoon's mad at him or something, so he thinks it's cool. It's surprising, really―to think that his Seungcheol-hyung, an energetic and loud person, would be with someone quiet and shy―that being his Jihoon-hyung. Hansol thought that those two are the epitome of the saying " _Opposites attract."_  

 

He arrives at his class, not anymore surprised to see his classmates having a ruckus seeing as their professor would be at least 20 more minutes late and  _when_ he does arrive, it's almost time for the second subject. 

 

No one pays Hansol attention __―as expected―so he jogs up to his place in the room only to see a blond-haired boy with chubby cheeks and a smile as bright as the sun. His eyes were so _brown_ and his laugh was so cute where Hansol couldn't help but stare.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt your... conversation, Jihoon-hyung, but uh, your friend is kinda on my seat...?" Hansol ends his sentence with a question, afraid for Jihoon to misinterpret his point. "Ah, sorry, Hansol-ah. We were getting comfortable with the conversation that I hadn't noticed. Anyway, this is Seungkwan. He's my friend in one of my classes."

 

Hansol greets him and smiles a little, when Seungkwan flashes him again his blinding smile. 

 

God, Hansol was  _in love_. He didn't even know angels existed until he'd come face to face with one of them. Hansol thinks God did a pretty great job. 

 

"Hi, Hansol-ssi. I'm Seungkwan. Nice to meet you." 

 

And Hansol thought this day couldn't get any better. 

 

_**End of Flashback** _

 

That was the beginning of their friendship.

 

Their friendship. Hansol wanted it to be more. 

 

"Hansol-ah! Are you even listening to me?" Seungkwan pouts before him, and Hansol refrains himself to lean over the table and place a chaste kiss on Seungkwan's plump lips.

 

They'd gotten closer―although at first, Hansol was a bit hesitant. He didn't want another  _friend_ , he was content of having Jihoon and Seungcheol. But having Seungkwan wasn't such a bad idea; and Hansol thinks he made the right choice.

 

He'd also stop putting on eyeliner, he had realized of how much a fool he looked once he stared at his reflection for an hour  ~~and maybe because he didn't want to scare Seungkwan away but anyway.~~

 

"Sorry, Kwannie. Kind of spaced out a bit. What were you saying?" Hansol asked. 

 

"I was asking if―" and Seungkwan's rambling started there, and Hansol still can't help but stare at his lips and zone out. He'd thought many times already of what it would be like if he had Seungkwan's lips on his―it'd be heaven, for sure. And he absolutely looked so cute in his light pink sweater that Hansol couldn't help but squeal internally of how cute Seungkwan is.

 

"Do you wanna go out with me?" Hansol blurted out suddenly, causing for his eyes to turn ten times bigger. He hadn't meant to say it out loud.

 

Great, now Seungkwan thinks he's a creep. It would be nice if the ground suddenly opened up and swallowed him because  _Seungkwan is going to avoid him forever and oh my God Hansol thinks he's going to lose Seungkwan and he suddenly wants to cry and curl up in his mother's arms because of his own mistake and_ ―

 

"I would love to, Hansol. I'd be delighted."

 

_Wait, what? Did he hear that right?_

 

Seungkwan smiles, a bright smile on his face, and butterflies fill Hansol's tummy because  _dammit, he's just to cute for me, I think I might explode._

 

Somehow, the world seems a better place again. 

 

~~Hansol also ignores the fact that he can hear Jihoon's cheers not too far away from them and Seungcheol groaning, Hansol thinks Jihoon won that bet. __~~

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this longer but my fingers are killing me, why did I ever think typing in a laptop was a good idea? Dammit.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you liked this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
